Chance Meetings
by Lady Dragonryder
Summary: A hyperactive girl gets to see her favorite book 3 guesses which come to life. Can stand alone, but I may continue.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Erik. I don't own the Opera Populare or any related stuff. I own Robin and her mother.**

**Erik: That's because she's modeled after YOU!**

**Shhh! Don't say that out loud, Erik! Besides, the only similarity is the name….and lack of friends…yeah…**

Robin Carlisle rolled her eyes. "Mom," she groaned, "I am TOO old for you to make such a big deal of my birthday! I'm 25, for Pete's sake!" Her mother laughed.

"I think you will enjoy this gift, dear," she replied, handing her daughter an envelope. Sighing, Robin ripped it open.

"Fine," she grumbled good-naturedly as she pulled something out. She gasped. "A ticket to see _The Phantom of the Opera_ tonight—and at the old Opera Populare! God above, mom, you DO realize that's where the play takes PLACE, don't you?"

Robin's mother smiled and nodded. Robin grinned like a maniac. She had always been able to identify with Erik. Although her face was normal, one leg was misshapen. She hadn't had many friends as a child, always teased and bullied. She had only her books for comfort, so she read quite a bit. She had harbored a love for _The Phantom of the Opera_ since she read it at age 16, but had never been able to see it on stage. Now she had her chance. She looked back down at her ticket.

"5:00 P.M., Box Five, Row A, seat—waitaminute. **BOX FIVE?**" she squealed. Her mom just laughed at Robin's antics as she ran to change for the show—5 hours before it started.

Robin was getting ready, and was a little nervous. She had heard from several people that the play and book were based on true events. Robin was sure they were joking, but after all, she would be in Box Five, and was therefore slightly nervous. She shook her head suddenly.

"Stop it, Robin," she thought to herself, "it's fiction. Now get ready." Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness.

Five hours later, Robin's feelings of nervousness had completely been suppressed by excitement. She was going to see one of her two favorite books acted out. "Now if I see _Les Miserables_, my life will be complete," she though humorously. She got to her box door—a fresh thrill of excitement washing over her—and went inside.

The box was completely empty, even though she had almost been late. She grinned, this meant she'd probably have the box to herself! However, just as the lights dimmed, a man walked in. Robin couldn't see anything about him, just that he was very tall and nicely dressed.

"Good evening, monsieur," she said politely. The man started, as though that was the last thing he had expected.

"Good evening," he responded in a rich, powerful voice.

The two watched in silence, though it was not uncomfortable. When the intermission came,Robin smiled at the man.

"I've wanted to see this since I was 16 and read the book," she remarked idly to the man, who turned to look at her, throwing a small part of a strong, handsome face into the light.

"Oh?" he said, but nothing more.

"I always identified with the Phantom," Robin stated. The man raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Robin, though she was unsure why she trusted this stranger, continued. "I had no friends as a child, and Erik seemed a lot like me—people hating us for things we couldn't help. His face, and my leg." She slowly lifted up her skirt to reveal her slightly misshapen left leg. "It never interfered with my walking, but the boarding school I went to forced us to wear skirts, and wouldn't make an exception for me." She realized she was rambling and blushed.

"Sorry," she said, ducking her head. The man chuckled.

"It's quite alright," he said, intrigued by this girl's story.

Robin smiled as the play started again. They continued to watch in silence, though Robin noticed the man's fists clench during the _Point of No Return_ sequence.

"I hate that jackass," she said, referring to Raoul, as the play ended. The man chuckled. He turned to her, his face still in shadow.

"May I have your name, mademoiselle?" he asked, rather uncertainly. Robin smiled.

"Robin Carlisle, monsieur," she replied. The man nodded, and began to walk off, when Robin's voice stopped him.

"Monsieur, I did not get your name," she called hopefully. The man hesitated, as though trying to decide whether or not to reply. Finally, after a full minute, he did.

"Erik."

**Did ya see that coming? I would have…**

**Erik: Sure…**

**Shut it you! Please review, I want to know if I should continue, or keep it as a one shot.**


End file.
